


Shower Safety

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Anissa Pierce - Freeform, F/F, Grace Choi - Freeform, black lightning - Freeform, granissa, shower, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa wants shower sex, not a safety lesson.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Shower Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn’t get your hopes up with that rating.. this is a two parter and the first part isn’t explicit, sorry lol. I kept seeing people say they wanted a shower fic after the last episode, but have y’all ever tried to have sex in the shower? It is HARD. Too much maneuvering, it’s slippery as fuck, you get cold eventually cuz the hot water runs out, and it’s high key dangerous lol I wouldn’t recommend it!
> 
> For that reason(and because I already did a shower fic) I decided to put the sex scene somewhere more safe for the second part(the bedroom, it’s the bedroom) but hopefully you guys will still like it lol. First part is mostly banter, but I like it, and feel like it’s realistic? y’all probably don’t want realistic shit in a fanfic though, right? I’m just paranoid about shower sex? Yeah, you’re probably right.. enjoy! I hope! 
> 
> Btw, almost done my novel!! 
> 
> And don’t have sex in the shower!!

Grace hummed as she rinsed her hair under the warm water pouring generously from the shower head. She turned to allow the water to hit the front of her body, and opened her eyes at the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

“Grace, you’re gonna use all the hot water before I get a chance to shower!” Anissa called from the doorway. Grace slid the shower door open and squinted at her girlfriend. 

“Then get in before I do, duh,” Grace smirked. Anissa rolled her eyes. “Also, payback for you always using up the hot water.”

“I pay _way_ too much for this loft for the water to run cold so often. But why can’t you just take a quick five minute shower like a normal person?” Anissa asked, pulling off her shirt. “What do you do in there?” 

“It’s so warm! I just like to stand under the water as long as possible,” Grace said as she watched Anissa undress. “I hate being cold. Getting out is the worst part.” 

“Mhmm,” Anissa stepped into the shower and gently moved Grace, causing her to frown. 

“I tell you I’m in here trying to stay warm, and you move me away from the water?!” She pouted, crossing her arms over her bare chest. 

“Yup,” Anissa said, grabbing her loofah and shower gel. “ _You’re_ clean, I’m not.” Grace sucked her teeth and took the loofah from Anissa to wash her back. She shook her head and smiled as Anissa began to hum the same song she had earlier. 

“I was just thinking about that song,” Grace said. She smacked Anissa’s butt lightly, making her giggle. 

“Girl, what you know about 112?” Anissa laughed and turned to face her girlfriend. Grace glared at her playfully. 

“You think just because I’m Asian I don’t know r&b music!” Grace exclaimed, shaking her head as Anissa continued to laugh. 

“No I don’t,” Anissa said as she rinsed off. “I know you listen to r&b. I mean, you don’t really have a choice, the way my playlists are set up. I just like making fun of you.” Grace moved Anissa to the back of the shower in response.

“Hey!” 

“Hey yourself,” Grace said, raising a brow before turning and stepping back under the warm water. “You’re clean, now let me use up the remaining hot water in peace.” She closed her eyes, and smiled as she felt Anissa wrap her arms around her. 

“I know a better way to keep you warm,” Anissa said suggestively as she pressed herself against Grace’s back. 

“Mm, and how’s that,” Grace said. Anissa kissed Grace’s shoulder as her hand drifted south. 

“Lemme give you head real quick,” she whispered. She frowned when Grace laughed. “I’m trying to be sexy, why are you laughing!” 

“Why do you _always_ want to fool around in the shower when we have a perfectly nice bed?” Grace asked, turning around. “You know how hard it is to have sex in here.” Anissa shrugged. 

“Because we‘re naked,” she said. “You really don’t wanna?” Grace kissed Anissa softly and sighed. 

“I mean yeah, but we have had way too many mishaps in here,” Grace said. “Since we're both clean, let’s get out of here and fool around somewhere safe. It’s actually not even safe for the two of us to be in here together, even if we’re not messing around.” Anissa rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled open the shower door and stepped out. 

“Safety this, safety that,” Anissa muttered. She handed Grace her towel as she stepped onto the soft blue bath mat. “You’re such a nerd.” 

“I’m a nerd because I don’t want one of us to fall and bust our heads open?” Grace asked, squeezing the excess water from her hair. Anissa laughed as they walked into their bedroom. 

“Yes! Wouldn’t hurt for you to get a little wild and reckless sometimes,” she said, drying off quickly and dropping her towel to the floor. 

“It would hurt. I _literally_ just said, about busting your head open? I just said that,” Grace tossed her towel into the dirty clothes hamper and grabbed the blow dryer from the dresser. 

“We both have meta powers, we would be okay,” Anissa insisted. “You barely dried off, what are you doing?” Grace moved the blow dryer from her hair and wiggled around as she focused it on the rest of her body, making Anissa burst into laughter as she watched.

“Air dry, baby,” she said before going back to drying her dark locks. Anissa grabbed her jar of coconut shea butter, and sat on the bed as she moisturized herself. She finished, and sucked her teeth when she realized Grace was still drying her long hair. 

“You’re taking long on purpose cuz you know I’m tryna fuck,” Anissa said, watching as Grace dramatically flipped her hair to dry the back of her head. 

“No I’m not,” Grace said, flipping her hair back. She smiled at Anissa. “Yes I am.” 

“Stop!” Anissa exclaimed. Grace chuckled and turned the dryer off. She walked towards Anissa, then turned back to the dresser. 

“Almost forgot to moisturize!” she said, grabbing her lotion. 

“Uh, no,” Anissa stood up and pulled Grace towards the bed. “I’ll handle that tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this literally took so long for me to get back to, and I do apologize. If you're still reading my stuff, thank you! I haven't updated anything in a long time and I still get kudos like everyday, so I just want to let you know that I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> The reason I have been gone for so long is that I was working on my first novel, Rashad Flew Into the Sky, and I'm so happy to announce that I've finished it and it's now available for purchase on Amazon and Kindle!!! I'm super happy about publishing my first book, but I couldn't have done it without all of the practice I got writing fanfiction, so thanks AGAIN to everyone for reading and commenting! Without y'all, I might not have ever finished my book!!
> 
> If you've read any of my fanfiction, I think you will like my book. Here's a little information about it:
> 
> "Rashad Loli has reached the other side sooner than expected. Her cheerful nature reintroduced after a period of darkness, she finally believes things are looking up. With new friends, and endless possibilities, she wonders though, could it be too good to be true? Confirmation of her doubts comes sooner than expected, when she discovers that she passed on years before she was due. Tasked with finding her guardian angel to right their wrongs, she uncovers a plot to turn the Heavens on their head. Rashad finds herself firmly on the fence, between believing and upholding long held morals, or watching them crumble to the Earth, with her soul as collateral damage for a new world."
> 
> The book is my first original published work, and I hope you all check it out! It's still very gay, don't worry I wouldn't switch it up for my original stuff lol. You can follow me on Instagram @byJadeHendrix, the link for the book is in my bio, or you can just search up the title Rashad Flew Into the Sky on Amazon, Kindle or Google! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Without further ado, here is the ridiculously late chapter two of Shower Safety <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anissa motioned for Grace to roll onto her stomach, and grabbed her lotion. 

“You’re always tryna touch my butt,” Grace said, resting her head on her hands as Anissa rubbed lotion on her ass. “You’re supposed to start on my legs and work your way  _ up,”  _

“You were just touching my booty in the shower! And this is my own personal technique. I know what I’m doing, girl,” Anissa said as she squeezed more of the vanilla scented lotion into her hand. “Just lay there and enjoy my talents.” Grace rolled her eyes, but sighed softly as Anissa worked the lotion into her skin, now focusing on her thighs. 

“You’re definitely feeling better,” Grace muttered. 

“Yeah. That antidote Uncle Gambi gave me worked instantly,” Anissa said. “Gave me a ton of energy too. I would have ran here if I hadn’t driven to his place.” Grace inhaled sharply as Anissa rubbed the sweet smelling moisturizer into her feet. “You okay?”

“Yes, that feels so good,” Grace groaned. “You haven’t given me a foot massage in awhile. I haven’t had  _ you _ in awhile.” Anissa smiled. 

“I know.” Anissa said softly. “I know things have been crazy. I’m sorry I’ve been out so much.”

“I understand that you have a job to do, but I worry about you a lot, Anissa,” Grace said. She rolled over, and Anissa began lotioning the front of her legs. “It stresses me out. And yeah, I do miss the attention, too.”

“I wish things were different,” Anissa sighed, rubbing Grace’s hips. “I just wanna stay here with you, all the time. It’s especially hard to focus when all I can think about is this.” Grace sat up as Anissa climbed into her lap, and rubbed her shoulders and neck firmly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Well, you’re here now, so let’s not think about the rest,” Grace said quietly. Anissa leaned forward and bit into Grace’s lower lip as her hands slid down and began massaging her breasts gently. Grace moved to lay Anissa down as they kissed, but Anissa stopped her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked playfully. 

“Putting you on the bed, what does it look like I’m doing,” Grace said, confused. Anissa shook her head and pushed Grace back so that she was laying flat on the bed.

“How about you lay down, close your eyes, and relax,” Anissa said softly before kissing her deeply. She held Grace’s hips in place, and slid her thigh between her legs, grinding into her slowly as they kissed. Grace tugged at the gold necklace around Anissa’s neck to pull her closer as she moaned into her mouth. 

“Easy, I’ve barely touched you,” Anissa chuckled as she pulled back. Grace smiled.

“You barely have to,” she said quietly as Anissa kissed her cheek. She attempted to push up against Anissa’s leg but her hold on her hips was strong, and she found that she wasn’t able to move off the bed. 

“What if I just did this for hours,” Anissa said with a devilish smile as she pulled back to look at Grace, who frowned. “You would be  _ so _ pissed.” Grace let out a frustrated sigh. 

“You better not,” she warned. She attempted a glare, but Anissa just smiled.

“You really don’t like being teased, huh,” Anissa asked, removing her leg from between Grace’s, and immediately pushing her fingers between Grace’s wet folds. “Is that better?” Grace groaned and arched off the bed. 

“Yes, more,” Grace let out a slow shaky breath as Anissa’s fingers stroked her clit in tight circles. Anissa bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead to Grace’s. 

“It’s so wet, baby,” Anissa said softly, her breathing quickening as she listened to her girlfriend's moans. Grace squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the sheets as she tried to steady her breathing. Anissa kissed Grace’s neck and chest and she made her way down her body. She pecked her hip as she slid her fingers slightly lower and entered Grace.

“Fuck, yes baby,” Grace moaned and tugged at the sheets. Anissa grinned as she watched her girlfriend's body twist and shudder.

“You like that?” Anissa asked softly, laying her head against Grace’s thigh as she watched her. 

“Yes,” Grace panted. Her chest heaved as Anissa’s mouth moved to her clit. “Wait, wait. Don’t make me cum, yet,” Grace panted. Anissa kissed her inner thigh and pulled her fingers from her wetness.

“Aw, why not?” She asked, slightly confused. She kissed up Grace’s stomach as Grace caught her breath. 

“Because I want you inside me,” Grace kissed Anissa, moaning softly as her girlfriend sucked her lower lip slightly. Anissa smiled and reached for the bedside table. 

“I could have made you cum, and then given you a little break before using this, you know,” Anissa said as she tightened the strap on. She leaned over Grace, kissing her jaw, then her ear. “I know you were close.”

“Damn woman. Can you leave me with just a  _ little _ bit of energy?” Grace chuckled as Anissa wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“No,” Anissa said, smirking as Grace rolled her eyes. Anissa kissed Grace again gently, sucking her lower lip slightly and briefly hopped off the bed to grab her toy. Grace's legs spread further apart as Anissa climbed back on top of her. She pulled Anissa down for a kiss. 

“Fine, but don’t get upset when I tap out.” Grace spread her legs wider, and moaned against Anissa’s lips as she slowly pushed the toy inside of her. Grace took a deep breath and wrapped her legs around Anissa’s waist, tight.

“Baby,” Anissa pulled back slightly to look at her girlfriend. “How am I supposed to thrust when you’ve got me in a death grip? I’m tryna break  _ your _ back, not the other way around!” Grace laughed as she looked up at Anissa. 

“Sorry,” she said apologetically. “I can’t help it.”

“You’re too damn strong for all that, you better help it,” Anissa grinned. She placed her hands under Grace’s knees and pushed her legs back to the bed. 

“So what, you’re gonna hold me down the whole time?” Grace asked with a smirk. 

“Yes,” Anissa said, leaning down over her. “It’s not like you’re gonna last that long anyway.” Grace opened her mouth to argue but all that came out was a moan as Anissa thrusted into her smoothly.

“I got you, baby,” Anissa said into Grace’s ear. Grace tilted her head back and whimpered as Anissa placed wet kisses across her throat. She gripped Grace’s legs gently and slowly pushed into her again.

“Baby, fuck,” Grace whispered as one hand shakily made it’s way to Anissa’s back, digging her nails into her shoulder blade. She closed her eyes as her other hand tangled itself into Anissa’s curls.

“Do you know why this is my favorite position?” Anissa said breathily in Grace’s ear, letting go of her legs and smiling as Grace immediately wrapped them around her again. “Because I can see you. I can see every expression on that gorgeous face, and every thought that crosses your mind when I’m inside you like this. Because of the way you wrap your legs around me and won’t let me go until we’re both ready to pass out. The feeling of your calves tensing on my hips as your toes curl over and over again. The way you tangle your fingers in my hair, pulling me down so you can moan directly into my ear. Do you know how much I love that shit?” Grace shuddered as Anissa bit into her earlobe. She found it difficult to respond to her girlfriend as she continued to thrust into her.

“Anissa,” Grace gasped as Anissa pushed herself up and drove into her harder and deeper. Anissa looked down at her and bit her lower lip. Grace arched against her, her hands splayed across Anissa’s stomach as she moaned louder. “Baby, fuck!” Anissa moaned as she watched Grace’s orgasm rock her body. Grace gripped Anissa’s hips, pulling her closer. “Jesus fuck.”

“Language,” Anissa chided playfully as she lowered herself, kissing Grace’s forehead. “You stay taking the Lord’s name in vain when we fuck.”

“Shut up,” Grace sighed, eyes still closed as she smiled at the sound of Anissa’s laughter. “All you do is talk shit.”

“Uh, correction. All I do is talk shit and give you orgasms,” Anissa kissed Grace’s neck and chuckled as she heard her girlfriend suck her teeth. “Don’t tell me to shut up again because it’s true.”

“At least you’re finally admitting to the first part,” Grace said. She lifted Anissa’s head from her shoulder and placed a firm kiss to her full lips. “I love you, smartass.” Anissa snorted and dropped her head back to Grace’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, baby. See how nice I am. You call me names,” Anissa mumbled. Grace rolled her eyes. 

“Dramatic,” she chuckled, rubbing Anissa’s back. “Okay, no more name calling, my little sugar baby cupcake honey bunch-”

“Changed my mind, you can call me smartass all you want,” Anissa laughed as she rolled off of Grace. “You do too much!” Grace laughed and stretched as she watched Anissa take off her toy. 

“Give me that,” Grace said, pointing to the toy. Anissa raised a brow.

“You looked like you were about to pass out a moment ago. You tryna go for round two?” Anissa asked with a smirk.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s been a minute since I topped. I’m bout to wear you out!” Grace exclaimed, grabbing the strap on. Anissa grinned and crawled towards her girlfriend. She pecked her on the lips and eyed her suspiciously.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Anissa said before laying down. 

“Please,” Grace rolled her eyes as Anissa grinned at her. “You always say that and you always end up tapping out. I don’t know why you insist on challenging me.” Anissa shrugged and grinned devilishly.

“Nothing wrong with a little motivation.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
